Love Story
by xDoubleIndemnity
Summary: Rodolphus proposes, but why won’t Bellatrix agree to marry him? How can she be convinced otherwise? MWPP era.
1. Never Did Run Smooth

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song's not mine, quote's not mine; how often do I have to say this?

---

"_She's been running through my dreams  
__And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
__I'm going to ask her to marry me."_ – All Time Low, "Remembering Sunday"

---

The hazy glimmer of summer sunlight illuminates every inch of Lestrange Manor and its immediate surroundings, particularly, the meadow located behind the family's estate. It is an area that deserves much admiration for its overall untouched and natural beauty. In addition to its overall splendor, the delicate rays of warming sunshine pierce through a sparse canopy of trees; the many different wildflowers result in loose, colorful petals that dance gently in the wind; the rainbows that swathe the grassy ground radiates happiness and contentment.

Looking around at their surroundings, Rodolphus reassures himself that he has chosen the perfect location for what he is about to do. For the past few weeks, he has secretly been planning this moment, and so far, everything is running smoothly. Trying to appear relaxed, he casually comments, "I think that perhaps I should speak to your father."

Stretching in an almost cat-like fashion in the grass, Bellatrix asks lazily, "About what?" He secretly suspects that she is not actually paying attention to what he is saying. Instead, she is twisting blades of vividly green grass around delicate fingers, until they snap into pieces of ruined perfection.

Fingering the edges of the small red velvet box in his robes – it contains the ring he had purchased three days prior; the diamond is especially impressive, to the point when if it had been any larger, it would have crossed the line from ostentatious to plain vulgar. His Bella would have nothing but the best, and he prefers to keep it that way. Keeping his tone even, he replies, "About our marriage."

"WHAT?!" She leaps to her feet, letting out a shriek that shatters the peacefulness of their surroundings. Her voice is at a volume more fitting of a response to an argument, not a proposal - which it is, brought up as subtly as he could manage without trying to sound too eager, or bringing about a sense of confusion.

He can tell she is furious, because as of now, not counting her previous outburst, she is still speechless. And her silence is worse than if she had immediately started screaming at him, because it simply means her anger is too great to be put into words. He winces inwardly, wondering why she is so upset at something that usually brought joy. Most women would be thrilled with a proposal, or so he had heard; obviously, this would not apply to Bellatrix.

When she recovers from her silent disbelief, she yells, "HOW DARE YOU! You…why must you…"

A look of bewilderment appears on her face, and she is unable to finish the thought. Instead, she backs away slowly, muttering what sounds suspiciously like invectives under her breath. And then she does something that Bellatrix Black never does; she turns and runs away - from him, and the problem he has inadvertently created. Not moving from the spot he is standing in, he watches her until she is beyond his line of sight. Chances are she is making her way back to the Manor, where she can access the Floo Network to her own home safely; at least he doesn't need to worry about her in that aspect.

Meanwhile, in his mind, he is going over everything that led up to this and trying to figure out what had gone wrong. It probably wasn't the question that was the problem, so what was it? Was it the way he had initially imagined it? His mind instantly fills with image of Bellatrix throwing her arms around him and accepting his offer. He immediately shakes his head, as if doing so would clear his mind; no, that was not what he had thought. Actually, he didn't even _know_ what he had thought; he had concentrated so hard on the location and the question that he had neglected to consider how she would react - _that_ was a huge mistake.

For crying out loud, it was Bellatrix _bloody_ Black that he was asking; why had he been naïve enough to think that it would be a simple task to ask for her hand in marriage? Although she is the only one that he considers both his equal and a candidate for marriage, why hadn't he asked himself if there was a chance that she feels the same way?

He suddenly realizes that there is no purpose in standing in the meadow any longer, and he slowly starts to walk back towards the Manor. Now, in addition to having a proposal to deal with, he would have to figure out what had gone wrong and fix that too. He sighs; why did women have to be so confusing? And it was just his luck that he had to be in love with the most confusing of them all. Bellatrix was well-known for her spontaneity and her unpredictability, but he had thought he knew her better than most people did. After today though, he would have to reconsider that notion.

He would understand if she had been disbelieving or scornful. He would understand if she had said she didn't want to think of such matters yet, and that she might reconsider it in a few more years. He would understand if she had abruptly refused with a mocking laugh, saying that she had the same offer from her many, many other suitors, and what was another to her? But she was angry. Undeniably, irrevocably angry. And for the love of Merlin, he could not understand _why._

---

_LYSANDER: The course of true love never did run smooth.  
__- Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, I.i.134_

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ If you review, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie. Or if you're a Sweeney Todd fan, a nice, juicy meat pie (no human flesh included, of course). =] I'm working on the next chapter of this, and *hint* reviews make me write faster, so... Wow, I can't get any more obvious than this, can I?


	2. An Honour That I Dream Not Of

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song's not mine, quote's not mine.

---

"_I close my eyes and the flashback starts -  
__I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air  
__I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns  
__I see you make your way through the crowd."_ – Taylor Swift, "Love Story"

---

Running away from a problem never solves anything. But as the scenery blurs past her, Bellatrix cannot help but try - especially with a problem like the one she has just been presented with. How dare he, how _dare_ he threaten to ruin what they had with a proposal? He wanted to control her, make her stay at home and be a dutiful, obedient wife, didn't he? What other reason would he have to try and make such a commitment? What was wrong with what they had now, what they had before, what they had discovered at their first real meeting?

That night had been astounding for two reasons - she had found someone who she could consider her equal, and she felt both a spark (though one she couldn't identify at the time) and an exhilarating sense of freedom when she was with him.

It had been at a midsummer's ball during their Hogwarts years; she had been a third year, while he had been a fourth. Though they hadn't run in the same circle of friends, they knew who each other were, of course. Who didn't know the volatile, beautiful elder sister of the Noble House of Black? And who didn't know Rodolphus, the charming and equally handsome elder brother of House Lestrange?

_Bellatrix sighs, staring out into the distance moodily, as she realizes that standing on the balcony is not any more interesting than the ball that is taking place inside. It is only seven in the evening, and she is already sorely lacking in any sort of entertainment. She idly wonders how long it will take for her to die of boredom, and if there is any sort of reckless behavior that she can indulge in to prevent that. Just as she considers making a commotion that will temporarily amuse her, but will result in some sort of chastisement (and her Mother having an apoplexy), she hears footsteps approaching._

_"Ms. Black," he drawls. "And why aren't you inside, enjoying this splendid engagement?" he asks dryly, but with no visible dislike, as far as she can tell. With her family being the host, it would be extremely distasteful (not to mention downright stupid) for him to be insulting. And when the family in question is one of the most influential members of the aristocracy, well, it is important for him to be nothing but courteous._

_But that didn't mean she couldn't express her opinions. Turning to face him, she suggests coolly, "You really think that? Then how about you go back inside and leave me alone?" Then, as if anyone would overhear and accuse her of being rude to a guest, she adds, "Mr. Lestrange."_

_He lets a small smirk grace his handsome features. "Yes, because you look like you're having such a wonderful time yourself," he quips._

"_It's none of your concern," she snaps back. Although she is bored, she can't say she appreciates an interruption from someone she barely knows, even if all that he is interrupting is her pessimistic thinking._

"_Quite contrary. In fact, I was thinking of requesting a tour of some sort of your family's Manor. Are you interested in accompanying me, Ms. Black?" he inquires._

_She muses over it silently, and reluctantly gives him some credit. Not only has he found a way to get her out of this ball, but he has found one that would not break any rules of propriety - not that she cares about that very much, but it does make things easier. Why wouldn't the Blacks take extreme pride and glory in their House, to the point where they would want to boast about it? Trying to hide the gleam in her eyes at this brilliant idea, but failing miserably, she gives up all pretenses of indifference and replies eagerly, "Alright. Let's go then."_

_As Bellatrix proceeds to lead him outside, she offers explanations of the places of interest. Then, as if getting along with her was too much to ask for, he interrupts mockingly, "Who would've thought? Bellatrix Black actually makes for pleasant company."_

"_Well, you would've known that earlier if I had thought you important enough to grace you with my time, wouldn't you?" she retorts._

_The rest of the evening proceeds in a similar fashion, as Bellatrix leads him through the rest of the grounds surrounding the Manor. One of them says something, the other quips back, and Bellatrix finds herself unable to remember the last time she had this much fun. Most of the time, people cower under her retorts in fear of her temper, but Rodolphus doesn't seem to feel the same hesitation - and she's glad about that, she really is._

_Later, she shows him the flower garden in the middle of the hedge maze, a place she considers one of her favorite locations for its privacy and subtle beauty. She is not sure how it happens, but in the midst of one of his stories, Rodolphus accidentally grazes her hair mid-gesture. After a long silent pause, he slowly brings a hand up to cradle her cheek and leaning in, presses his lips against hers. She kisses him back almost instinctively, and it feels simply breathtaking._

_When they break apart for air, he mutters softly, "Perhaps, one of these days I may come see you again?"_

_Trying to keep her voice even, she replies, "I suppose that wouldn't be too inappropriate." Her heart is racing, and she tries unsuccessfully to calm herself down; after deciding that it is a lost cause, she takes the liberty of initiating another kiss, one that Rodolphus seems all too glad to reciprocate._

_In the distance, the grand clock strikes midnight and they both look up. The ball is coming to an end, and all the parents will soon be looking for their children. Unfortunately for her, that includes present company. Straightening up, he raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. Releasing her, he declares softly, "Until the next time we meet, dear Bellatrix." And then, favoring her with one last arrogant grin, he is gone, leaving her with only the memories of a night that turned out to be a lot better than she had expected._

She finally reaches the Manor, and she pulls the doors open and enters. Slamming them shut again, she leans against it, trying to catch her breath.

That ball had changed everything. Over the next two years, they had spent countless days together, revisiting the feelings they had ignited in each other that night. She resists the urge to snort; what had happened to that recklessness, to that thrilling freedom? Now, he just wanted to keep her tied down, but there was no way she would let him. _Nobody_ tries to control Bellatrix Black.

---

_LADY CAPULET: Tell me, daughter Juliet,  
__How stands your disposition to be married?  
__JULIET: It is an honour that I dream not of.  
- Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, I. iii . 64-6_

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ I am seriously in love with this song. It's on my most played playlist, cuz it's AMAZING. And I've been waiting FOREVER to use this song for Bella/Roddy. I just couldn't think of the right situation until now. So, please R&R!


	3. Doth Protest Too Much

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song and quote are not mine, unless there's something someone didn't tell me. I doubt it though.

---

"_You know I, I can't disguise  
__Can't deny the way I feel inside_." – Alanis Morissette, "Can't Deny"

---

Stepping out from the fireplace, Bellatrix brushes at the long skirts of her dress in an attempt to rid them of any grime that may have accumulated from her outing. This is something that she has started doing since her childhood, when she had gone outside to play and returned home less than properly groomed. Although it had never been successful in getting her out of trouble, the habit had stuck. Inspecting her clothing more closely, she concludes that it is still relatively clean, besides some barely visible grass stains that a simple cleaning spell will get rid of.

Satisfied with having resolved that little problem, Bellatrix carefully makes her way through the hallways of the Black Manor, attempting to avoid running into her mother or father. Although she has stopped fearing either of her parents years ago, she really feels no dire need to explain to them why she has been gone the whole morning.

She makes it to her room safely. To her surprise, Narcissa is sitting comfortably in one of her armchairs with a book propped up on her lap. Bellatrix frowns slightly – she isn't fond of anyone entering her room without her permission. Up to now, Narcissa is so absorbed in her book that she does not notice that she is no longer alone. Tapping her foot, Bellatrix asks loudly, "Cissy? What are you doing in here?"

Startled, Narcissa looks up quickly before she exhales in relief. Closing her book carefully, she answers sheepishly, "For a second, I thought it was Mother calling for me. She has been nagging me to practice the violin, which is silly, really. I've told her that I prefer just studying the piano, and that _you_ didn't have to learn both…"

"That's all very well and good, Cissy," Bella interrupts impatiently, in no mood to listen to idle, irrelevant chitchat. "And for the record, _I_ don't have to learn another instrument because I actually play the piano _well. _For the last time, what are you doing in my room?"

Narcissa frowns slightly, too lady-like to show any other sign of unhappiness. "Well, you didn't have to say it like that. Just because…" She trails off at Bellatrix's annoyed look, and quickly answers the question. "The lighting is better. And it's less likely for Mother to look for me in here." Before Bellatrix can tell her to leave, Narcissa inquires curiously, "I thought you went out with Rodolphus. What are you doing home so early?"

Bellatrix huffs as she flounces over to take a seat on her bed, leaning against the headboard. "I don't want to talk about it."

Narcissa nods cooperatively and silently reopens her book. After a long pause, Bellatrix sits up straighter and demands childishly, "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"If you were planning on telling me, I wouldn't have to ask," Narcissa replies, reasonably. Bellatrix makes a face – why does her sister have to be so darn sensible? Bellatrix considers not telling Narcissa just to prove her wrong but she will simply burst if she doesn't tell someone. She blurts out, "Rodolphus asked me to marry him."

"That's great!" Narcissa exclaims excitedly. Then, seeing the look on her sister's face, she quickly amends. "… Or not. But why?" Bellatrix simply sighs, and tells Narcissa everything that had occurred in the meadow, including the reasoning that had followed.

Cautiously, Narcissa comments, "He never said that he wanted to control you. He just asked you to marry him."

Thoroughly frustrated, Bellatrix snaps, "Oh, shut up, Cissy!" To her credit, or maybe she is just used to dealing with her older sister's temper, Narcissa doesn't flinch.

"Do you love him?" Narcissa asks unexpectedly.

"What? Cissy, don't be ridiculous. I like him a relative amount and I enjoy spending time with him. That's all." Her words sound hollow even to her own ears and Narcissa doesn't look very convinced either.

Narcissa merely shrugs and returns to her book, and Bellatrix finds this more annoying than anything her sister could have said. The only time that Narcissa gives up an argument is when she knows that she is right, and that Bellatrix will eventually have to admit it on her own. Muttering under her breath, Bellatrix tells Narcissa to leave.

When she is alone again, Bellatrix leans back onto her bed and finds her thoughts returning to Rodolphus. She gazes absentmindedly across her room and spots the copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_ that Narcissa had left behind; sitting up with a startled jolt, Bellatrix suddenly realizes that today was not the first time Rodolphus had mentioned the prospect of marriage to her.

"_How dare they! How __**dare**__ they!" Bellatrix seethes furiously, pacing the dormitory while Rodolphus lies on his bed, looking infuriatingly calm as he listens to her rant about her parents. She continues, secretly aware that she is acting more like a six-year-old than her real age – she will be sixteen next month – but beyond caring, "The nerve of even insinuating that the only thing I'm good for is marriage! As if all I know how to do is sit and be admired from afar, to take care of the home and bear the children! As if…as if…" At this point, Bellatrix slows to a stuttering stop, too angry to speak for several seconds. Finally, with an almost-defeated expression and slumped shoulders, her voice subdued for the first time that day, she says softly, "As if I could be satisfied with a life like that."_

_Rodolphus chooses this point to speak up. "You don't have to be. You could marry me," he suggests._

_Recovering from her brief moment of apparent weakness, Bellatrix glares at him, snapping, "Were you even listening? I just finished saying that I don't want to get married!"_

"_I didn't mean right now. I meant when we're older," Rodolphus amends quickly._

"_Sure, whatever," Bellatrix says distractedly, her attention clearly focused on something else as her eyes suddenly widen. "Oh, darn. I forgot! I have a whole essay to do on the Inanimatus Conjurus spell! If I don't hand it in, McGonagall will definitely give me detention, and Slytherin can't afford to lose me at Quidditch practice, especially not so close to the game! I have to go – I'll catch you later."_

Bellatrix recalls how she had rushed out of the dormitory, the conversation quickly forgotten. She had thought that Rodolphus had been joking, but thinking back now, she isn't so sure. _How long has he been considering marriage,_ she wonders. _I'll probably never know._ A corner of her mind suggests that, perhaps, he has always wanted to marry her, even before the issue of control had come up.

Shaking her head, Bellatrix forces herself not to think – it's too confusing. Pulling her blankets around her body tightly, she tries to lose herself in the comfort of slumber. However, she tosses and turns in her bed until she isn't sure how long she has been lying there. Eventually, though, she falls into a restless sleep.

---

_QUEEN: The lady doth protest too much, methinks.  
__- Shakespeare, Hamlet, III. ii .230_

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: I'm sorry it took so long to update this! But if it's any consolation, if you liked the little flashback, I didn't think of it until yesterday, so it would not have existed if I had updated earlier. Please R&R! And if you haven't voted in my poll (what do you want most?), please do so.


	4. If Ever I Marry, And I'll Be

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Quote and song is not mine. I know, it came as a huge shock to me too.

---

_"The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you."_ – Michelle Branch, "It's You"

---

The morning after his disastrous proposal, Rodolphus waits for the house elf to convey his request to an audience with Cygnus Black. With nothing else to do to occupy his time, he begins observing his surroundings. On the windowsill, freshly cut flowers had been placed, filling the air with the ambrosial scent of tiger lilies – which is a favorite of Bellatrix's, as he recalls – and yellow daffodils. The room itself is sparsely decorated but the furnishings are far from tacky, which suggests that this is probably just the reception room used for common, unexpected visitors of unknown importance.

After Rodolphus runs out of tedious observations to make, he cannot stop his thoughts from returning to the topic at mind. Arriving uninvited to the Black Manor is a risky action to take, but he has a strange hunch – a feeling that he can not explain – that it will clarify matters concerning the previous day. He can only hope that Cygnus Black will agree to speak to him, despite the abruptness of his visit. In the meantime, Rodolphus cannot help but to recall what had started this whole, confusing mess – the first time he had considered marrying Bellatrix Black.

"_You're an intelligent young man, Rodolphus. Therefore, you should know that you are expected to marry and produce the heirs in order to continue our family line…"_

_As his father continues his monotonous tirade, Rodolphus stares absentmindedly at his untouched breakfast. Rodolphus is not sure – nor does he care –what had brought on this speech, but he smartly realizes that there is no point in asking. When he hears a pause, Rodolphus looks up and answers automatically, "Yes, sir." Mr. Lestrange nods in silent acknowledgement and Rodolphus takes advantage of the opportunity to excuse himself._

_As he quickly leaves the room, he hears his mother say worriedly, "Do you think you were a bit too strict with him, dear? After all, he hasn't even turned sixteen yet."_

"_Alyssa, we cannot coddle him any longer. I hardly expect him to take any action concerning the matter but he must be receptive to my expectations. In perhaps a year or so, I'll start negotiating a betrothal with some other pureblood family…" _

_The conversation becomes inaudible as Rodolphus continues walking slowly to the first-floor parlor, which, on a usual day, is the emptiest and most peaceful room in the Lestrange Manor. However, a few seconds after Rodolphus takes a seat in a lofty green armchair, his younger brother strolls in. Not bothering to hide his annoyance, Rodolphus asks tightly, "Bastan, what do you want?"_

_Rabastan grins in a manner that suggests he knows something that Rodolphus does not. Revealing a letter that he had previously hidden behind his back, Rabastan waves it mockingly. "Guess who this is from. I'll give you a hint – you and her both would __**hate**__ if I read it…"_

_Rodolphus scowls, having a pretty good inkling of who the letter is from. He leaps for it, snapping, "Give me that!" When Rabastan holds it away from him, Rodolphus ends up tackling him to the floor, holding the younger boy in a headlock for several seconds before releasing him. Grabbing the letter from his brother's grasp, Rodolphus reclaims his seat as Rabastan rubs his neck, protesting, "You didn't have to get so worked up over it."_

_Ignoring his younger brother – except for muttering a gruff "get out," a command which Rabastan reluctantly complies – Rodolphus quickly tears open the letter, skimming its contents._

_'Rodolphus,_

_I do hope you are not feeling too desolate, since you have been unable to bask in the presence of my charming company. Paris is simply riveting – the sights, the shops, and above all, the suitors. Such delightful accents they have! It is always comforting to know I have alternatives when it comes to finding a suitable husband – don't you agree? _

_As for now, I have some other pressing matters to attend to during my remaining time in France. If I am not otherwise detained upon my return, you should expect a visit from me shortly after. I advise you to consider this a warning to cause any lesser girls – which you may or may not be courting during my absence – to dissipate._

_Au revoir, mon amour._

– _Bella'_

_Rodolphus chuckles, shaking his head in amused resignation. Only his Bellatrix could pull off something utterly shameless like this, sending him such a formally-written letter entirely meant to annoy him with such apparent ease, while including a not-so-subtle jibe at his potential girlfriends. He can hardly imagine how chaotic (and entertaining) life will be when he and Bellatrix are married-he abruptly stops, his heart pounding in his chest furiously. __**What**__ had he just thought? __**Married? **__To __**Bellatrix?**_

_Rodolphus lets out a long breath that he had not realized he was holding. Can he really imagine a life with Bellatrix? Often, she is nearly insufferable, her temper and arrogance just managing to be balanced out by sheer beauty and quick wit. Her flaws are plentiful indeed, but he forgives her for them on account of her utter force of personality, her undeniable charisma and passion towards everyone and everything. And the way she makes him feel… the exhilarating rush, the unquenchable fire ignited in his veins – it is simply unbelievable that, before her, he never knew what he had been missing. _

_Rodolphus sits up with a startled jolt as he suddenly realizes that the question is not whether or not he can live __**with**__ Bellatrix, it is whether or not he can live __**without**__ her._

_Rodolphus continues to muse, though deep down, he realizes that he might have subconsciously made the decision, long before today. He is not sure how long he sits there, just thinking. Then, as if doing so gives it a note of finality, Rodolphus declares quietly to himself, "Yes. When I get married, it will be her, simply because… there's no one else it can be."_

The house elf returns, stuttering nervously as it informs him that its Master is expecting him in the study. It proceeds to lead Rodolphus to his destination before it leaves to take care of its other household tasks. Rodolphus stands in front of the door, unmoving for several seconds as he fights the sudden nervousness he feels. Before he can change his mind, he knocks sharply on the door.

---

"_I will marry you, if ever I marry woman, and I'll be."__  
_– _Shakespeare, As You Like It, V . ii_

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ When I planned this fic, this chapter wasn't in it. But my friends were wondering how long Rodolphus has been considering marriage so… I wrote the flashback. Please R&R!


End file.
